


Letters and Leavetakings

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Way of the Warden [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Politics, Post-Blight, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Solona Amell receives a message from the First Warden, while Alistair sets off on a mission to drive the last remaining darkspawn out of Ferelden. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	Letters and Leavetakings

Solona Amell woke up to see sunlight streaming through the window of her bedroom in Denerim's Royal Palace. She had been happy here these past few weeks. With the Archdemon defeated, she had finally been able to relax a little. She had started studying magic again, something that she had neglected for so long. And she had been free to spend as much time with Alistair and her friends as she wanted, without the looming threat of a darkspawn attack in the middle of the night. A pity that all good things had to come to an end.

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked over at Alistair, who was still sleeping beside her. She watched him in silence, not wanting to disturb him while he was so at peace. It wasn't long before she heard voices and hurrying footsteps out in the corridor. The palace was stirring into life. Solona sighed. She couldn't delay the inevitable much longer.

“Alistair?” She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck.

“Hmm? What?” Alistair opened his eyes and blinked a few times, before rolling over to face her. “Morning, my love.”

“Good morning.” Solona smiled and kissed him again, on the lips this time.

“It's today, isn't it?” Alistair said, barely stifling a groan.

Solona nodded. “I'm afraid so.”

Alistair took her hand. “I don't want to leave you,” he murmured as he gently kissed her fingertips.

“I don't want you to leave either.” Solona touched his cheek. “But we don't have a choice. We need to drive the remaining darkspawn out of Ferelden, and Stroud wants one of us to go with him. You're the most experienced Ferelden Warden, and it seems that the Wardens at Weisshaupt have other plans for me.”

Alistair managed a grin. “They certainly do, Warden-Commander. Are you sure you still want to associate with the likes of me, now that you're in charge?” He was still smiling, but Solona could hear the worry in his words.

“Of course I do,” she assured him, leaning in for another kiss. “I love you, Alistair. This changes nothing.”

“You say that now, but when I arrive at Vigil's Keep in a few months' time you'll be sitting on a throne, demanding I kiss your feet.”

Solona had to laugh. “I'll demand nothing of the sort. But if you want to kiss my feet, I certainly won't object.” She sighed again. “We should get up. We have preparations to make.”

“We could get up.” Alistair gave her a slightly wicked look. “But if this is the last time we're going to see each other for months, shouldn't we be making the most of it?”

“Oh? And how do you suggest we do that?”

“I have a few ideas.”

*****

“I love you.”

They were standing by the palace gates, stealing a final few moments together. Alistair was holding her so tightly she thought he would never let her go. “I love you too,” she whispered, before brushing her lips against his for the last time. Just one more kiss, and then–

_Ahem._

They broke apart at the sound of Stroud loudly clearing his throat. Alistair gave her one last look and then walked away to join the Orlesian Wardens assembled outside the gates. Stroud gestured at the woman who stood beside him.

“This is Mhairi, Commander. A new recruit. She will escort you to Vigil's Keep and undertake her Joining there.”

 _My first recruit!_ “Welcome to the Wardens, Mhairi.” Solona tried to keep her excitement out of her voice. “We will set off for Vigil's Keep tomorrow. Be ready to leave at first light.”

“Yes, Commander.” Mhairi nodded and moved away at a look from Stroud.

 _Commander. I suppose I should get used to people calling me that_ , Solona mused as she turned back to the Senior Warden.

Stroud reached into his coat and pulled out an envelope. “I was instructed to give you this. It's a message from Weisshaupt.”

Solona took it. “Thank you, Warden Stroud,” she said formally. “Good luck with the mission. I look forward to seeing you at Vigil's Keep in a few months' time.”

“Thank you, Commander.” Stroud spoke rather stiffly, and she thought she could detect a hint of disapproval in his voice. But at that moment, she didn't care.

Stroud rejoined the Orlesian Wardens, and then they were leaving the palace, Alistair among them. He waved at Solona as they set off, and she forced herself to smile and wave back. She remained outside for a long time, staring in the direction the Wardens had gone.

*****

Back in her bedroom, Solona tried to distract herself with preparations for the journey to Vigil's Keep. That kept her busy for a while, and it was a few hours before she remembered the message from Weisshaupt. She recognised the First Warden's seal when she opened the envelope and took out the letter. She sat down at her desk to read it.

Most of the message was much as she had expected. The First Warden congratulated her for ending the Blight so quickly and asked the usual question about how she had survived killing the Archdemon. There was a brief outline of her duties as Warden-Commander. The First Warden seemed to be pleased that the arling of Amaranthine had been given to the Grey Wardens, as there was a long explanation of how exciting and important this was. Solona detected an unspoken “don't mess this up” hidden in the words. But it was one of the last paragraphs that caught her attention. She sat bolt upright in her chair as she read the letter again, trying to keep control of her anger.

_It has come to my attention that you have formed a close relationship with one of the Wardens who is now under your command. Myself and several of the Warden-Commanders are concerned that this may compromise your judgement and cause you to make decisions that are best for your relationship but not for the Wardens as a whole. I would advise you to consider very carefully whether it would be appropriate to continue such a relationship with one of your subordinates._

_How dare you?_ Solona stared at the words in disbelief. She had heard much about the Wardens at Weisshaupt in the last few weeks. It was said that they largely left the Warden-Commanders alone to rule as they saw fit, but that they were quick to stamp out any behaviour they didn't approve of. She hadn't expected this, though. Meddling in people's personal lives? _Who are you to think you have the right to make that kind of decision? This is going too far._

Solona reached for her quill and a clean piece of parchment. She still had many tasks to accomplish today, but they could wait. It was time to give the First Warden a piece of her mind.

 


End file.
